


Candy and Clothes

by transtrees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtrees/pseuds/transtrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Murasakibara comes out as trans, Himuro continues to bring her gifts, but the nature of them changes slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Clothes

                When Murasakibara came out to Himuro, he reacted better than she expected, but still…

                “I don’t really know much about that,” Himuro said. “So-”

                “Just google it.” She shoved her fist against his skull. “I don’t wanna explain.” She didn’t want to educate him. She’d barely had the motivation to educate herself. Himuro smiled.

                “That’s fair,” he said.

                “Good.”

 

                Himuro showed up at Murasakibara’s house with a shopping bag. She raised her eyebrows.

                “I bought you something,” he said. “Let’s go to your room. I’ll show you.”

                “Eh… Okay,” she followed him down the hall. When he dumped the bag out on the bed and a few folded shirts fell out, she wasn’t surprised. He got gifts for her often, and on the rare occasions they weren’t food, they were clothes. Himuro held up a shirt and shook the folds out.

                “They’re women’s,” he said. “But I tried to find ones that weren’t really obvious, so you can wear them anywhere you want.”

                “Oh.”

                “It was really hard, actually. I never noticed how weird girls’ clothes are. Guys can just pick a t-shirt and go.”

                “I don’t think they’re that weird,” Murasakibara muttered. “It’s weirder to wear the same stuff all the time.” Himuro looked at her with his head tilted. She had always avoided that typical male repetitiveness in her outfits. Scarves, patterns, different styles of shirts. She wondered if people noticed.

                “Try them on,” Himuro said. He gestured in the general direction of the bathroom, but it was all the way down the hall, so Murasakibara ignored him. She sighed, annoyed even by the small effort to get changed. She crossed her arms to pull her shirt off. Himuro looked away.

                “You see me naked in the change-room all the time,” she said.

                “I guess so.” Was he blushing? Weirdo.

                The first shirt was striped, black and white, with a slightly lower collar than she was used to. The sleeves were tight around her shoulders. It wasn’t uncomfortable; the material was soft and stretchy. She raised her arm and flexed.

                “I don’t think girls are supposed to look this muscular,” she said.

                “There’s no rule that says they can’t be,” Himuro said. Murasakibara rolled her eyes.

                “Just because it’s not a law or something… it’s a social rule.”  

                “Well.” Himuro stood up and walked over to her. “I like muscular girls,” he said. Oh no. “I think they’re hot.” Most people thought of Himuro as an elegant person, and it was no surprise. He threw basketballs with perfect grace, never talked back to teachers, and looked immaculate every day. He was almost always polite to girls. Almost being the key word. As his best friend, Murasakibara was an exception. “I keep women’s athletic magazines under the bed with the dirty magazines.” Murasakibara reached out a hand, bigger than his head, and shoved him so hard he almost fell over.

                “Do not talk about that and my appearance in the same conversation,” she said. Himuro laughed.

 

                It was the day after Christmas. Himuro had spent the previous day with his family, but he insisted on celebrating with Murasakibara as well. He showed up at the door with gifts, as he often did, but this time they were wrapped neatly in red and green. Murasakibara didn’t smile, but she did narrow her eyes in a way she knew Himuro would interpret as one. They went to her room.

                Himuro gave her candy, of course. He knew all her favourite kinds, and made sure to get a few she hadn’t tried as well. She bit into an unfamiliar candy bar while she dug deeper into the box. He’d bought her clothes, too. Some more shirts, a scarf. A pair of blue jeans in her size, similar to a lot of other pairs she had but more tapered at the thighs. All girls’ clothes. He also bought her a skirt. It was plain, black, pleated, but definitely a skirt and undeniably feminine.

                “Try it on,” he said, just like always.

                “Wait,” she said. “My parents got me stuff. I’ll try that on, too.” Himuro raised his eyebrows. Murasakibara stood up off the bed and left the room. She returned a minute later, arms full of clothes. Himuro grinned at her.

                “You’re excited, huh?” he said. She frowned. “I’m happy for you.” His smile softened. She pushed her pants down to her knees and stepped out of them. The first thing she picked up was a dress. One by one, she tried everything on. Not all the shirts fit her around the shoulders, but she knew she’d keep them anyways. She made a point to try on the clothes Himuro gave her last, just to annoy him.

                When she finally did try the skirt on, she looked up from the zipper on the side to see Himuro blush. She was pretty sure his gaze darted away from her legs at the last second. She rolled her eyes.

                Murasakibara kept the skirt on for the rest of Himuro’s visit. It wasn’t worth the effort to take it off. After a few hours, he told her that he had to go home soon.

                “Okay,” she said. She had just reached the bottom of a bag of Christmas themed hard-candies.  She squashed the bag flat to check if she had missed any.

                “But,” Himuro said. Nope, no candies left. She sighed. “You haven’t given me a present,” he continued. He smirked at her.

                “Hm…” She said. Himuro laughed. It was obvious he didn’t expect anything.

Murasakibara leaned in towards his playful face, and he froze. She was careful to avoid his nose, and didn’t forget to close her eyes. She heard a quiet squeak from Himuro. She broke the kiss.

                “There,” she said. “Happy?” He looked at her with wide eyes and a stunned, lopsided smile.

                “Yeah,” he whispered. “Hey… I got you more than one present, so you should…”

                “Don’t push it,” Murasakibara said. She punched him in the shoulder, then closed the gap between them again. He reached for her arm, then slid his hand down until his fingers were tangled with hers.


End file.
